Something about him
by Cranberriez
Summary: Woah, I'm on a bit of a Matt Bellamy roll here... if there was ever a story that needed a sequel, it is this one. But I have no ideas as how to carry it on, so I would be really grateful if someone could give me some kind of inspiration? Enjoy, anyway xx


There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. He _looked_ normal enough, _spoke_ normally enough, _acted _normally enough... but I sensed something else.  
>"Hey, what's your name? Don't think I've met you before..." I was being my usual, social self.<br>"Oh, er... Matthew." He replied. I got worried that I'd sounded too patronising, so I tried to calm down a bit.  
>"Nice to meet you. Um... I'm Alex." I put the 'um' in there on purpose, even though it wouldn't normally be in my nature to say 'um'.<br>He just smiled a little awkwardly and turned away. But already I wanted to get to know him more.  
>"So Matthew..." I began.<br>"Excuse me..." He muttered, and stood up to walk over to the other side of the room. I watched him go with a sense of great loss, as if he held some marvelous secret that I hadn't had time to discover. He walked straight up to a tall blonde man, took him to one side, and began muttering to him, casting sideways glances around the room in case anyone dared to watch.  
>He seemed a nervous, jumpy man, with low confidence, but I think his intelligence was high. He just... looked that way. And I know you should never judge a book by it's cover, but you can get a good idea from the blurb, without even opening the book. If you can understand my strange metaphor, I basically mean I wasn't just reading his looks, I was reading his actions and demeanour as well.<br>"On the hunt?" A friend asked me when she caught me staring at him.  
>"No, he just... intrests me." I replied, still glancing at Matthew every so often.<br>"Bet you'll be in bed with him by tonight." And with a knowing wink, she turned back to her previous conversation. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the spot where Matthew and the blonde were standing, only to find it filled with said blonde, much closer than he had been before.  
>"Apparently you've been terrorising Matthew." He said, casually taking the seat next to me. He was very handsome, but in the normal way. He didn't have that special something that Matthew did.<br>A quick glance to confirm that Matthew had now disappered, and I had an answer on my tongue. "I only asked him his name!"  
>"Do you want to ask mine?" The blonde said, smiling cheekily at me, at once drawing all my attention to him.<br>"Go on then."  
>"Dominic. You?"<br>"Alex."  
>"Nice to meet you."<br>"Feeling's mutual."  
>"Matt wants to talk to you."<br>"Does he?"  
>"He's over in the corner, by the toilets."<br>"Thanks."  
>Dominic had seemed to realise that I wasn't at all interested in him, so he instead gave me the message he'd been sent to deliver. I was on my feet as soon as Matthew's location had been revealed, and I'm not sure if Dominic caught my 'thanks' at all.<br>"Matthew?" He wasn't there. Or so I thought.  
>"In here." A door opened, and I followed the voice I'd only ever heard twice.<br>Once I was in the room, the door shut behind me, and I was thrown into darkness. I couldn't see a thing, and I began to wonder if this had been such a good idea.  
>A rough hand pushed my shoulder, and I slammed against the wall. Something pushed up against me, trapping me there. I had no idea what was going on, so I scrabbled against the weight, trying to push it away and get out of there. But it was stronger than me, and within seconds it had grabbed my hands and pinned them against my sides. All of a sudden I could feel hot air on my face; someone was very close to me, breathing on me. I tried to free my hands and body but it was no use. I settled on turning my head to the side- it was the furthest I could get from the body pinning me to the wall. I was breathing very quickly in my nervous state and it echoed around the room, amplified 10 times.<br>"Do you want me?" His voice caressed my cheek as he gently spoke the words. My eyes closed as I realised it _was_ Matthew, and not some random person. He released one of my hands and used his thumb to turn my face towards his. I still couldn't see a thing, but I could feel him breathing so he must've been very close.  
>"Well?" He prompted me, and I tried to turn my head away again but he stopped me.<br>"Yes..." I whispered, the sound barely coming out. He chuckled quietly to himself, now stroking my cheek with his fingers.  
>"Good." He said, and his fingers lost contact with my face, and my other hand was released, and the weight of his body left me. A chink of light pierced the darkness as he left the room, and for a second I saw his sillouhette pause in the doorway. Then I was thrown into darkness once more.<br>There was definitely something about that man.


End file.
